Friends Are The Family You Choose
by whumpqueen
Summary: Based on a prompt from bettsam0731. Some of the guys from Sam's unit show up at the SRU, they somehow manage to get themselves on a hot call with Team One. how will they handle their friend being in harms way, especially when things go from bad to worse. Will everyone make it out alright? fourth in the valor verse. Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam!" Sam turned to see who called him and was surprised to see Red, Shift and Rocky standing next to Winnie's desk.

Sam walked up and smiled apologetically to the SRU dispatcher before turning to the three men, "What are you guys doing here?"

Red broke into a huge smile, "Well, I may have done a little computer magic and put us 'on loan' to the SRU for a day." Red's smile grew impossibly large as he put finger quotes around the words 'on loan'.

Sam was torn between laughing at his friends antics and groaning in exasperation, "Red, seriously?" Sam turned to the other two men, pointing an accusing finger, "And you two, you should know better than to encourage him."

Shift threw an arm over Sam's shoulder, "Come on man, it's just a day, and we did tell Ratchet about it." Sam raised his eyebrow questioningly and waited for him to continue, "Ok so maybe he was drunk when we told him…last night. And it means nothing that he is currently recovering from the hangover from hell."

Sam shook his head silently, doing his best to hold back laughter, "Tell you what, if Sarge and Ed have no problems with it, I see no reason why you can't do a ride along. I'll be back to let you know." Sam turned and left, but not before shooting Winnie a look that said 'can you believe these guys'. He caught her amused smirk as he walked towards the locker room where he had left Greg and Ed moments before.

"Hey Sarge, Ed, you got a minute?" Sam called out as he entered the room.

Greg's head looked out from around a group of lockers, "Yeah what's up Sam?"

Sam waited for a grunt of affirmation from Ed before he started, "Red and Shift showed up with one of the other guys. Red somehow got them all loaned to us for the day." Sam shrugged at Greg's raised eyebrow, "I know, but seeing as officially they are SRU for a day, is it ok if they ride along on patrol?"

Greg turned to Ed and Sam watched as the two had a silent conversation before Greg finally turned back to Sam, "It's fine with us, but they do not get involved in negotiations and they only get guns if absolutely necessary." Sam nodded saying a quick thank you before ducking out of the room.

Sam walked back up to his friends, "They said it's alright but you guys can't interfere with any negotiations and no guns unless Ed thinks the situation demands it."

Red was immediately all smiles, "Awesome, we get to see Rambo in action!" Sam laughed and showed them to the locker room, where they could grab some basic gear in case they needed it. Sam watched as Red and Shift explored everything from the collection of bullet proof vests to the sniper rifles on the far rack.

Sam watched them for a moment, amused, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rocky. Rocky smiled, "You doing alright kid?" Sam smiled and nodded softly before feeling himself drawn into a crushing hug. "Sorry about dropping in on you like this. I finally got back and I guess those guys wanted to surprise you. I haven't seen you since you three where discharged from the hospital, although you did call more than enough."

Sam slipped out of the hug and looked at the older man, "Well I couldn't just stop contact with you." Rocky smiled knowing Sam thought of him as a brother just as he thought of Sam the same way. Sam placed a hand on his back and steered him toward the gear, "Come on, and let's get you guys suited up so we can get out on patrol." Sam helped them find some basic body armor and led them to the conference room. Sam motioned for them to take a seat while he stood in the back against the wall so as to have a good view of the room.

Jules shot him a questioning look when she entered and saw their guests, two of whom she recognized as Sam's friends. Sam returned her look with one that said 'I'll explain later'. The rest of Team One slowly trickled into the meeting room, Spike and Wordy shooting confused glances at Sam and their guests.

When everyone was finally there, Greg addressed the group, "I know you guys have noticed our guests, they are going to be participating in a ride along of sorts. They may get involved if a call gets particularly bad but otherwise they won't interfere. I think we all know Andrew and Christopher." Greg pointed to Red and Shift.

Rocky straightened up, "And I'm Rocky, nice to meet everyone."

Greg allowed a moment for everyone to introduce themselves before assigning cars, "Spike and Jules, you will be chauffeuring Christopher. Wordy and I will have the lovely Mr. Andrew, and Ed, Rocky will be riding with you and Sam. Now let's get out there and keep the peace." Everyone split up to their respective cars with only minor grumblings from Spike and Red for ending up in separate cars, although Jules was pretty happy she wasn't stuck with the both of them.

Soon, they were out patrolling and waiting for a hot call to come in.

It didn't take long for Spike and Red to figure out that while they weren't in the same car, they could communicate over the radio, much to the chagrin of everyone else on the line.

Eventually, Sam, Ed and Rocky turned the volume down on their headsets and began their own conversation, which was mainly hockey related.

After almost an hour of uneventful patrolling, Winnie's voice came over the coms, "Team One, hot call. We have an active shooter in a residential area. Reports of gunshots and one caller identified herself as a hostage before the line went dead, possible multiple hostage situation." Ed turned on the sirens, "Time to keep the peace."

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- so here is the start of my newest story, its set a few months after Long Road Ahead. Reminder: Andrew is Red and Christopher is Shift, don't let the names confuse you; Greg is the only one that really calls them that though. I'm just glad I get to write Rocky again. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The SUVs rolled to a stop in front of the house the gunshots had been heard from. Everyone immediately jumped out and Ed started barking orders, "Spike get me eyes in that house, Red, feel free to help. Jules, I want you in the truck, get me everything you can on the people that live in this house. Sam you're on Bravo team, take Shift and Rocky around back, try and find where this guy is." Ed paused and pointed at the two non-SRU males and looked at Sam, "I want them on less-lethal, nothing else unless I give the go ahead. Wordy, you are with me on Alpha team; we are taking the direct approach."

Everyone nodded and rushed to their positions while Greg grabbed the megaphone to attempt negotiations. Jules voice quickly came over the coms, answering Greg's unasked question, "Boss, the house belongs to the Cleary's. The husband, John, has a 9mm registered in his name. The wife, Rebecca and the two kids, Katherine and Toby live there as well. Both kids are in high school and are straight A students."

Greg nods before raising the mega phone, "This is the SRU, and we are going to be calling the phone in the house so we can talk."

Jules presses a few buttons before acknowledging Greg, "I'm putting you through now."

Greg listens to the phone ring three times before it is picked up and a young voice yells, "Go away, you can't help him. He needs to know what it's like!" Before Greg has a chance to respond the line goes dead.

Greg hurries into the truck and sits next to Jules, "I think that was the son, figure out what he meant." Jules nods.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

Sam quietly moves around behind the house, Rocky and Shift right on his tail. He see's movement by the window and presses himself against the wall, motioning for the two men accompanying him to stop. In a quiet voice, so as not to be heard by the person inside Sam alerts Ed of the situation, "Ed I got movement at the back window." Sam leans out a bit to get a better look, "I can see inside a bit. No visual on the gunman but I can see at least two hostages. I think they are the parents." Sam peers closer as something catches his eye, "Spike, they have a computer with a webcam, its pointing right where the shooter should be standing."

Sam waits a moment before he hears Spike reply, "Good, with Red's help we should have eyes in the room in the next few minutes."

Sam moves back a step as the shadow returns to the window. He sees a hand adjust the curtain and catches a glimpse of a gun, "Ed, suspect is definitely armed, 9mm, probably the dad's gun."

Ed took a moment to respond, "Alright, Sam, from the sound of it the room he is in has no visual on the front or back entrances, we are going to try for a soft entry. Let me know when you get in position at the back door and we will go on my word."

Sam nods for Rocky and Shift to follow him, ducking under the window and reaching the back door in a matter of moments, "Bravo team in position."

A moment later he hears Ed say, "Alpha team in position."

Sam motions for his friends to cover him as he kneels at the door and takes out a lock pick and silently unlocks the door. He stands back up and grabs hold of the door knob, awaiting Ed, signal. Sam listens as Ed says, "On my mark, 3, 2, go."

Sam opens the door and allows Rocky and Shift to enter, each sweeping a different side of the room. Sam steps between them and takes lead, heading in the direction of the room the subject is in.

Sam pauses when Spike's voice comes over the line, "We are in, the gunman is definitely Toby Cleary and he currently has the gun to his father's head." Sam motions for Shift to move around the room and cover the other side of the doorway they are approaching while Rocky stays behind him.

As they get into position Jules voice comes over the coms, "Looks like both Katherine and Toby have a few suspicious hospital visits on their record, broken bones, strange bruises. Teachers say the same. It looks like Katherine is in the hospital right now, broken ribs punctured a lung. She went into surgery last night for it. Things didn't look good but it seems she is fine now." Sam felt his insides twist, he hated cases like this, it was so close to what his life could have become if after his sister's death if he hadn't agreed to go into the military.

After a moment Greg responded, "That was probably the trigger. Sam, I want you on negotiation for this."

Sam tapped his com once, a silent signal of agreement, he knew why Greg wanted him on this negotiation, he had gotten through to kids like this before, had gotten them to help what little family they did care about.

Taking a deep breath Sam calls into the next room, "Toby Cleary, this is the SRU. Can we talk for a moment?"

Sam hears a shuffle of feet before a voice calls out, "Don't come in here, if you do, I'll shoot."

Sam glances into what he can see of the room from his position, "I'm not coming in, I just want to talk Toby."

The room is silent for a moment, "Yeah?"

Sam smiles at the meek tone, "Yeah Toby, I wanted to let you know your sister is doing alright in the hospital. She got through surgery fine."

The response is immediate, "She's alright? Thank God, they wouldn't let me go see her."

Sam lowers his gun and leans into the doorway, just enough so that Toby can see him, "Yeah, Katherine is doing fine. Is that why you are doing this Toby?"

Toby slightly lowers the gun, "I had to, he did that to her, he put her in the hospital and he wouldn't let me see her. I have to see her." While Toby is talking, Sam catches sight of Ed in the background. Ed motions for Sam to hand off his gun to Rocky before stepping into the room.

Sam silently slips the gun back and motions for Rocky and Shift to cover him, "Toby, you don't have to do this. You can give me the gun and we'll take you to see her. We'll have someone look into it and keep the both of you safe."

Toby lowers the gun more, "You'll really let me see her?"

Sam takes a step forward, the men behind him mirroring the movement, "Yeah Toby, you haven't done anything that can't be fixed. There is no reason why we shouldn't be able to let you see her."

Toby looks down at the gun and holds it out towards Sam, but before Sam can grab it, the father rushes forward, grabbing at the gun. Toby fights the man for control of the gun. Sam and Ed each step forward to stop the struggle.

Just as John Cleary rips the gun from his son's hands, a shot goes off and Sam crumples to the ground.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- OMG cliffie! I am so mean to do that to you. Next chapter will be up soon, have fun waiting to see what's next, which by the way, may be Sam slowly bleeding out and being held hostage because he needs to be in more trouble so there can be more delicious angst from the OC's. Reference to season 1 episode 7 "He knows his brother" when Sam is asked to negotiate.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seems to slow down for a moment as John Cleary and the officers of the SRU all process the gunshot and downed officer. When time seems to catch back up John fires a few shots at the doorways the SRU are posted at and dives behind Sam, pulling himself and the limp form of Sam up against the wall.

Ed, Wordy, Rocky and Shift all duck for cover and Toby and his mother quickly escape the room, barely managing not to get shot in the process.

Greg's voice breaks the tense radio silence, "Team one, status."

Rocky is the first to reply, "Shift and Rocky here, we are fine. No visual on anyone else."

Greg makes a small noise of acknowledgement before asking, "Ed, what's your status?"

Ed is silent a moment, "No harm. Wordy is escorting the boy and his mother out of the house." There is another moment of tense silence before Ed continues, "Sarge, Sam is down. I repeat, officer down."

Greg takes a deep breath, he hopes it isn't bad, they just got Sam back, they can't lose him so soon, "How does it look?"

Inside the house, Ed risks leaning forward to get a better view of the fallen officer and pales slightly at what he sees. John is using Sam's unconscious body as a human shield and there is a small but slowly growing pool of blood forming on the floor beneath him and bright red blood stains the hands and clothes of the cowardly man hiding behind him. Ed leans back, out of John's line of sight, "Sarge, it doesn't look good. The bullet must have missed his vest and gone through one of the weak spots, there's a lot of blood." Ed takes another breath, "Sarge, that's not all. John Cleary is armed and currently using Sam as a human shield." Ed winces at the sharp gasps that come over the coms simultaneously.

Greg quickly takes control of the situation, "Jules, get me EMS. We need them ready as soon as we get Sam out of there. Spike, Red, can you get me eyes on their position?"

The coms are silent a moment other than the soft noise of keys clicking on the keyboard until Spike calls out triumphantly, "Got it, we can't see everything but we have a clear view of their upper bodies."

Jules looks over at the screen from her position in the truck and tries to hold back the anger she feels seeing Sam, who has new bloody handprints on his neck and face from being repositioned.

Ed hears her small gasp and quickly gives out orders, "Jules, Spike, Red, we need all hands on deck. Red, you are with me and Wordy. Spike, head around back and join Shift and Rocky. Jules, you might be able to get a Sierra shot through the window, try and line one up. I want every one ready to use lethal force, so everyone needs to be sufficiently armed."

Jules immediately ran to the SUV's and grabbed her rifle before going in search of a position with a clear shot. Red and Spike were right behind her, Spike grabbing an extra gun for Shift since Rocky had Sam's. By the time Jules had climbed on to a neighbors shed and lined up a shot, Sam was stirring.

Sam woke to the piercing pain in his side and winced as he drew a shaky and painful breath. He mentally went over what happened and was trying to figure out the current situation when he felt movement behind him. Carefully, Sam looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of John Cleary. He shifted his gaze down and caught sight of the gun, if he could somehow catch John off guard, he could probably disarm him, he just had to wait on a distraction.

Spike silently walked up behind Shift and Rocky, noting the stony determination on their faces as he handed Shift a weapon. Both soldiers faces looked unnaturally blank, Spike supposed it was their way of holding back their emotions to get the job done, but he was almost positive that he saw a faint glimmer of fear in Rocky's eyes. Spike shifted, attempting to get a better view of the room and caught a glimpse of Red's face. Unlike his fellow soldiers, Red didn't even attempt to hide his anger. Spike glanced back and forth between the three men for a moment and couldn't be more thankful that he wasn't John Cleary.

Ed decided it was time to attempt negotiations, "John Cleary, I'm Constable Lane with the SRU. We need you to put the gun down and release the officer."

Cleary shook his head wildly and shrunk further behind Sam and shooting blindly in the direction of Ed's voice, "I can't go to jail, I can't"

Jules groaned in frustration, "No joy."

Ed suppressed his own frustrated groan, he could already tell this man was far to agitated for negotiation, a Sierra shot was about all that could end the situation at this point. It was then Ed noticed Sam's eyes had opened, "Sam is conscious."

Behind him Red leaned forward with interest, "Constable, I don't mean to step on any toes, but if Sam is awake in there I have an idea." Ed looked at the soldier expectantly as he continued, "If Sam is awake, all we need to do is make sure he is ready, and provide a distraction. He has his headset in so just have him blink twice when he is ready and have your sniper shot out the window."

Ed thinks for a moment, "Jules, did you catch that?"

Ed can practically hear the smile in her reply, "I can do that."

Ed looks over to Sam and immediately makes eye contact with the younger man. Sam blinks twice and Ed calls, "Now Jules."

The window burst open at the shot, Glass flying through the air. Without a moment's hesitation, Sam reaches back and grabs the gun, quickly ejecting the clip and the single chambered round before throwing the man over his shoulder and cuffing his wrists.

In seconds, the room is filled with SRU officers and soldiers. Wordy and Spike quickly take John Cleary out and get him taken care of as Ed and Rocky rush to Sam's side. Shift and Red stand back, allowing the other men room.

Ed is quick to find the bullet wound and applies pressure while Rocky starts talking to Sam. "Come on kid, don't tell me you made it through hell only to die on home soil."

Sam smiles "Don't think I could if I wanted to, none of these guys would let me."

Rocky looks over at Ed, "Damn straight they wouldn't, they are your family, and so are we." Rocky jerks his head towards Shift and Red. Sam smiles and opens his mouth to talk but can only cough. Rocky exchanges worried glances with Ed as Sam's coughing gets worse.

Blood begins to speckle Sam's lips and Ed shouts into the coms, "Where the hell are those damn EMT's?"

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- sorry it took so long to post, I've been sick. Anyways, another cliffie, I'm so very evil. Oh and so I know what Sam did isn't exactly realistic but I mean come on, he's Samtastic 'nuff said. Well enjoy, I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

At Ed's shout Spike connects with dispatch. The answer he gets sends him into a rage, "Dispatch says the damn bus' ETA is ten minutes. I told them we have an officer down who doesn't have that kind of time. They just told me there was a huge accident and the ambulance had to take an alternate route."

Ed's face drops and he turns to his young friend in dismay, "We don't have time to wait, but we can't move him."

Suddenly Rocky is at his side, nodding to Shift and Red, "We can move him, just have to do it right. Someone should go pull a car around." Spike nods wordlessly and runs to the SUV's while the three soldiers pull of their vests and carefully slide tem beneath Sam. Rocky motions for Wordy, Ed and Greg to grab hold of the vests on Sam's left side while he joins Shift and Red on the right. Slowly and carefully they lift Sam on the makeshift stretcher and make their way through the house and out the front door.

They move swiftly but gently, so as not to jostle Sam and further aggravate his wound. They maneuver him into the back seat of the waiting car. Rocky and Ed jump in the back to hold on to Sam while Spike relinquishes the driver's seat to Shift and climbs into the passenger seat. Shift quickly pulls away from the curb and heads off towards the hospital, employing every driving skill he knows, to get there as quickly as possible without causing further injury to his fallen friend.

They reach the hospital in record time and Ed jumps out to assist the rushing nurses and doctors to remove Sam from the car. Once Sam is on the gurney, the medical staff quickly rushes him to the OR and the four men are left standing in the hallway, watching as their friend disappears through the double doors.

A kind nurse guides them to a waiting room and offers to find a pair of scrubs for Ed. It is only then, that Ed looks down and realizes he is covered in Sam's blood. He wordlessly makes his way to the men's room across the hall and stands in front of the sink pausing to look at himself in the mirror. He cringes at his bloodied appearance and scrubs mercilessly at his blood stained hands.

The door opens and Rocky walks up to the sink next to him and calmly washes his own blood covered hands. Ed pauses in his furious scrubbing; his hands bright red and he can't tell if it's from the blood or the hot water. Ed glances over to the seasoned soldier and takes in his calm exterior, "How do you do it?"

Rocky looks at him, "I know you've seen his scars, and heard his story. I was there when those scars were fresh wounds, when he was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires coming out of him and more bandages than skin showed. I searched for him for months, and when I finally found him, he was broken. I thought he would turn into a shell of the man I knew, the man I saw as my brother. He didn't, he fought his way back here, to his family at the SRU. He was strong for all of you then, and he isn't going to let a little thing like a bullet stop him from being there for you, from protecting you. I know he will make it through this because he has all of you counting on him to. So I see no need to run myself ragged with worry when I know he will be fine. You should know that too, Sam is a lot stronger than he looks, and he looks pretty strong."

Ed smiles, "Yeah I guess he is." Ed's smile slips and his head falls forward, "It's just, we lost him once, and I don't think any of us could take losing him a second time, especially if it's permanent."

Rocky's eyes look him over as if searching his very soul, "I lost him once as well, and I've lost many friends and soldiers before him. I know how hard that is, and I know you do. Sam told me about Lou, and I know that's what's running through your head and the heads of everyone on your team. You have to realize, that this isn't that circumstance, Sam isn't your fallen friend. Sam has beaten too many things to fall now, and you know he won't. It may be hard for a while, but Sam will pull through, you all will."

Ed looks at Rocky, his eyes watering slightly, "Thank you."

Rocky nods and the two men silently exit the restroom and join Shift and Spike just in time for the rest of the team to arrive. Jules is immediately at Spike's side asking if there is any news. Spike simply shakes his head before lowering it in to his hands. Jules sits beside him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. Spike sits up and draws her in to a hug before standing and impatiently pacing the room.

Greg walked over to Ed, "Any news yet?" Ed shook his head and they all settled in for the long wait.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

Six hours later, the crowd in the waiting room had grown. Natalie had shown up, frantic, after a phone call from Spike. Sam's parent's had arrived shortly after their daughter, both wore twin expressions of worry, though General Braddock's was hidden behind a mask of impassivity.

They hadn't been there long when a doctor entered the room, "Family of Sam Braddock." The entire group stood and for a moment the doctor seemed overwhelmed by the large group, most of whom were still in full tac-gear. A moment passed before the doctor found his voice, "I'm Dr. Billings, I operated on Mr. Braddock."

The General stepped forward, "I respectfully request you refer to him as Constable Braddock. He was injured in the line of duty, and it is the least he deserves. Now please tell me how my son is." As he speaks, Natalie shoots him a disbelieving glance, she had never seen him so accepting of Sam's job before, she supposed Sam's most recent tour changed more about their relationship then she knew.

Dr. Billings nodded politely, "Constable Braddock suffered a single gunshot wound in the side. The bullet went through a rib and lodged in his lung, causing it to collapse. It was successfully removed and we repaired the damage and inflated the lung. He will have to remain on a ventilator for a while but he should make a full recovery." The tension that had built up in the room instantly dissipated.

Mrs. Braddock smiled, "When can we see him?"

Dr. Billings paused to check his watch, "He should be asleep for a few more hours but I see no reason why you can't visit. Only two visitors at a time though."

Sam's parents were the first, followed by Jules and Natalie. Jules cringed at the sight of Sam looking so small in the hospital bed. Neither woman could stand seeing Sam that way and quickly rejoined the group, where Sam's parent were saying their goodbyes as they had important matters to attend to. Natalie scowled at her parent actions but knew they cared for her brother and wouldn't leave unless they had to.

Spike and Wordy went next and Wordy politely ignored when Spike took Sam's hand, "God Sam, I thought we lost you for a moment there. I don't think I could handle losing another best friend, actually, your more like a brother to me. Just get better, ok Samtastic."

Wordy smiled, "Yeah Sam, We can't lose our kid brother now can we." Spike turned to him and smiled before they left and made their way back to the waiting room.

Shift and Red practically ran to Sam's room when Spike and Wordy returned. The two men stood on either side of their friend silently. Red spoke first, "Hey Rambo, you can't go getting shot on me. It's not cool."

Shift laughed, "Sam, get better alright. You saved our asses a couple months ago and we would like to eventually be able to return the favor." They spent a few more contemplative moments with their friend before surrendering the room to Ed and Greg.

The two older men stood in a silent vigil over their friend and fellow officer. After a while they were brought out of their thoughts by a knock at the door. Rocky stood in the open doorway, "I sent everyone home, but I think they all just went to the cafeteria to eat. I'll stay with him if you guys want to do either."

Greg nodded his thanks as he went off to find food and coffee. Ed paused a moment before sighing, he had to talk to Sophie anyways. With a quick nod, Ed was gone and Rocky sat alone with Sam.

Rocky moved to the chair beside Sam's bed and took a seat. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Sam's arm, "Hey kid, I never thought this would happen when Red convinced me to come along. I'm glad I was there though, since I wasn't the last time." Rocky grew silent watching Sam and listening to the beep of the heart monitor and the breathy sound of the ventilator.

After a while, Rocky felt Sam's muscle twitch beneath his hand and looked up to meet Sam's slightly unfocused blue-grey eyes.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- So here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Sam's alright! Woo! Lotsa feels in this chapter, and it's a longer one too. Hope it wasn't too sad and serious. There is more to come so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later.

Sam smiled as he walked out on to Ed's back porch. He turned when he heard his name called and saw Shift and Red walking around the house to join the party. Sam waved and walked over to join the large group. Ed put a hand on his shoulder, "So tomorrow you get back on full duty. I have to say, you Special Forces guys sure know how to bounce back."

Sam smiled, "Well I couldn't leave you guys out there without me for too long. Somebody has to be there to take the hard shots."

Ed laughed, "Nah, I think you just didn't want us getting comfortable with you on desk duty."

Sam scowled, "I hate desk duty, never put me on there again." Everyone laughed at Sam's comment, they knew Sam was never one to sit still and stay out of the action. As the laughter died down, Sam looked around, "Hey," Sam looked at Red and Shift, "Where's Rocky? I though he was coming with you guys."

Red smiled, "He was going to, but he got a call from someone last minute. He said he would be here though and he was bringing some guests."

Sam looked confused but before he could question Red, Rocky rounded the corner with Bear and Ratchet in tow. Sam's smile brightened as he moved to meet the group. He only managed half a hello before Bear engulfed him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. Sam heard the laughter behind him but ignored it as Bear set him down.

He nodded to Ratchet in greeting, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder before turning to the large group, "This is Bear and Ratchet, the rest of the guys from my unit."

Spike's eyes widened at Bear's large form, "You're not kidding with that nickname are you."

Bear let out a hearty laugh, "Not even a bit."

Spike smiled and stuck out his hand in greeting, "I'm Spike." Bear shook his hand then moved on through the group as each person introduced themselves. Sam watched as the two groups mingled, SRU and Army Black-ops.

The night went on without much excitement, except when Spike almost blew up the grill. Everyone laughed as Spike complained about singeing his hair.

Just as the party and the night were winding down, Rocky joined Sam in sitting on the grass. Rocky was silent for a moment, "You have good friends here, good family."

Sam smiled at his friend, "I have good family with you guys too." Rocky smiled then reached over and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam protested and reached over and slapped Rocky's arm.

Rocky laughed, "I guess you do kid."

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- Alright this story has met its end. Sorry this last chapter is so short but I hope you liked it. The next story in this verse should be up soon so watch for it. It will have much more action, Black-ops team, and most importantly, BAMF! Sam. I would also like to say, as this story was a prompt from a reader, please let me know anything you want to see happen and I'll write it.


End file.
